Intertropolis
Intertropolis & Routeville'' is an American animated television series that first premiered on January 4, 2021 on Nickelodeon for Viacom of the Viacom Media Networks until September 27, 2021 and then was moved to Sintopia TV for Blanding Cassatt of the Blanding Cassatt Media Networks on November 15, 2021 but still remains on Nickelodeon. It is produced by Blanding Cassatt Original Television and MillenniumWorld Animations. The series is about the roads and highways that includes Interstate Highways, U.S. Highways, State Highways, and County Roads and is revolved around two main characters named Interstate 48 and U.S. Route 86 who lives in a big metropolis called Highway City, which contains twin cities called Intertropolis, Nevada for the Interstates, and Routeville, Utah for the U.S. Routes. The twin cities are separated by a curveless toll highway called Town Separator, treated as a state border between Utah and Nevada. The animated series is created by Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding (the Blanding Cassatt Duo), making the series based on their fantasy imaginations of roads and highways. The series finale of version 1 was on September 20, 2029. Version 2 of Intertropolis & Routeville re-premiered on March 10, 3010 on Sintopia Channel and The Interstate Channel for Sintopia-style entertainment and returned for season 11. MillenniumWorld became its distributor. According to many critics like Common Sense Media and television websites like TV Guide, Intertropolis & Routeville ''became the world's most originally made television series since no other TV shows and movies has been about types of highways. The series is also an award-winning sensation, with over 300 trophies from over many centuries. The series has been viewed by many famous roadgeeks. Plot Interstate 48 (I-48) and her best close friend U.S. Route 86 (US 86) are in a fictional city called Ooscondio, located in the south central Pacific Coast of California. It is a city for California State Route Shields, not quite their species for Interstate Shields and U.S. Route Shields. They live in a crazy neighborhood full of Californian highway shields who are treating I-48 and US 86 that this is not a city for U.S. Route Shields and Interstate Shields. So I-48 and US 86 find a real estate magazine, an ad on the internet, and a commercial on television showing a city of Highway City, a fictional big city in the Utah/Nevada state line that contains two fictional twin cities called Intertropolis in Nevada for the Interstate Shields, and Routeville in Utah for the U.S. Route Shields. They decided to move there to have a good, joyful, peaceful life. The next day, they went to the bank to get their whole cash from their savings account. US 86 thinks about taking a flight to Highway City, but I-48 doesn't want to leave her beloved sports car behind. So I-48 drives off with US 86 and getting ready to leave Ooscondio and heading to Highway City. They take on to Interstate 48, a fictional Interstate Highway in the southwestern United States that starts from Ooscondio, California to Santa Fe, New Mexico, and it also takes them to Highway City (Intertropolis, Nevada and Routeville, Utah). US 86 suggests I-48 that if there's a traffic jam on the interstate, she bests exit on to U.S. Route 86, a fictional U.S. Route that does the same to Interstate 48. Like I-48, it starts from Ooscondio, California. Unlike I-48, US 86 ends to Colorado Springs. Like I-48, it does go to Highway City (Intertropolis, Nevada and Routeville, Utah). U.S. Route 86 runs parallel to Interstate 48, mostly to its south, and it also has interchanges to it. I-48 realizes that she don't have to drive on US 86 because I-48 has an HOV (High Occupancy Vehicle) lane in the metro limits of Highway City. It took six hours to get to Highway City without traffic jams, but they made it there. They exit off I-48 onto US 86 so they don't get caught in traffic because they know that I-48 is a busy highway because of its 16 lanes. I-48 and US 86 are looking for a decent hotel around the metropolis they saw in the real estate book to stay in until they can find a new home they want to rent. Characters : ''Main article: List of Intertropolis & Routeville characters The characters in Intertropolis & Routeville are in the species of four types of highway systems: Interstate Highways, U.S. Highways, State Highways and County Roads. All of them are designed by the creators of the series with faces. Kimberly Blanding thought that they would look good and understandable if the characters have faces on them, like eyes, ears, mouth, nose, eyebrows, and eyelashes for females. Jordan Cassatt understood how this would go on, agrees with Blanding. Cassatt and Blanding uses some technology to draw the characters' faces. '''Main The two main characters of Intertropolis & Routeville are seen in most episodes and are common to the series. * Interstate 48 (voiced by Landy McMiller), a female Interstate Highway shield who is close best friends with U.S. Route 86. She is very good at coming up with her and US 86's plans, but sometimes it doesn't work the way she thought. * U.S. Route 86 '''(voiced by Mark McMiller), a male U.S. Highway shield who is close best friends with Interstate 48. He always suggests I-48 to come up with some different plans. He is also a fan of many celebrities and athletes. '''Supporting The five supporting characters of Intertropolis & Routeville are seen in some episodes and are common to the series but not all the time. * Interstate 21 '(voiced by Kimberly Blanding), a female Interstate Highway shield who is the younger sister of I-23, the daughter of I-248, and the princess of Intertropolis. She is a little bratty to her brother I-23 as the I-23 highway travels through Routeville. * 'Interstate 23 '(voiced by Jordan Cassatt), a male Interstate Highway shield who is the older brother of I-21, the son of I-248, and the prince of Intertropolis. He is mainly jealous of I-21 as the I-21 highway travels through Intertropolis. * 'Interstate 248 '(voiced by Leni Collins), a female Interstate Highway shield who is the mother of I-21 and I-23, the love interest of US 389, and the "Queen of Highway City". * 'U.S. Route 47 '(voiced by Riley Anderson), a female U.S. Highway shield who is the daughter of US 389 and the princess of Routeville. She is friends with I-21 and I-23. * 'U.S. Route 389 '''(voiced by Andy Coolman), a male U.S. Highway shield who is the father of US 47, the love interest of I-248, and the "King of Highway City". '''Recurring (Interstates) The recurring characters of the Interstates lives in the Main Highway Lounge of Intertropolis. Most of their numbers end with a "0" or a "5", except for Interstate 1 and Interstate 101, who are also considered main Interstate Highways. They have different personalities. * Interstate 0 '''(voiced by Danny Hutchy), a male Interstate Highway shield who has an unspecified personality. * '''Interstate 1 (voiced by Seb Conway), a male Interstate Highway shield who is obsessed with and good at video and internet games. * Interstate 5 '(voiced by Victor Raymona), a male Interstate Highway shield who is very smart, intelligent, and is a scientist. * '''Interstate 10 '(voiced by Clain Ooosgram), a male Interstate Highway shield who is a motivational speaker and loves to inspire people. * '''Interstate 15 (voiced by Vincent Leeon), a male Interstate Highway shield who likes to tattletale on anyone who gets in his way. * Interstate 20 '(voiced by Jordice Hawthorne), a female Interstate Highway shield who is very nice and friendly and loves caring about everyone and everything. * '''Interstate 25 '(voiced by Samantha Carson), a female Interstate Highway shield who does tomboyish activities and does not like girlish things. * 'Interstate 30 '(voiced by Aidan Gallagher), a male Interstate Highway shield who likes being cool and is very calm. * 'Interstate 35 '(voiced by Lordell Chion Jr.), a male Interstate Highway shield who has gothicism and does not have a great experience in loving life and joy. * 'Interstate 40 '(voiced by Ronda McLeon), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves to be sarcastic. * '''Interstate 45 (voiced by Yolanda Hermosa), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves dreaming, daydreaming, and using her imagination. * Interstate 50 '''(voiced by Venus Graymor), a male Interstate Highway shield who is very artistic and very creative. * '''Interstate 55 (voiced by Harvey Makeman), a male Interstate Highway shield who is very athletic, strong, and loves participating in any type of sports. * Interstate 60 '''(voiced by Jenny Menarlow), a female Interstate Highway shield who never lies and is very good at being honest. * '''Interstate 65 (voiced by Shelly Kinson), a female Interstate Highway shield who is a musician, loves all kinds of music, and is a huge fan of a musical band called the New England Interstates (I-89, I-91, and I-93). * Interstate 70 (voiced by Jace Norman), a male Interstate Highway shield who likes to dance, do choreography, and loves to come up with his very own dance moves like "The Cristionian". * Interstate 75 '(voiced by Darwin Brown-Hutson), a male Interstate Highway shield who is a stand-up comedian and loves comedy, pranking people, being funny, and telling jokes. * '''Interstate 80 '(voiced by Nathan Silverman), a male Interstate Highway shield who loves to eat food and drink beverage. * '''Interstate 85 (voiced by Jayden Browns), a male Interstate Highway shield who is dimwitted, not very smart, and always make mistakes. * Interstate 90 '''(voiced by Sabrina Carpenter), a female Interstate Highway shield who is a vegan, likes being clean, and staying healthy. * '''Interstate 95 (voiced by Oestaly Merry), a female Interstate Highway shield who is bossy, self-proclaimed, most commanding, and loves social media. * Interstate 100 '(voiced by Brandon Cowland), a male Interstate Highway shield who is the leader of the Main Interstate Highway signs. * '''Interstate 101 '(voiced by Uma Sherman), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves traveling and is good at reading maps, signs and directions. '''Recurring (U.S. Routes) The recurring characters of the U.S. Routes lives in the Main Highway Lounge of Routeville. Most of their numbers end with a "0" or a "1", except for U.S. Route 2, who is also considered a main U.S. Highway. Like the Interstates, they have different personalities. * U.S. Route 0 '(voiced by Jepson Davidson), a male U.S. Highway shield who, like I-0, has an unspecified personality. * '''U.S. Route 1 '(voiced by Josh Nistar), a male U.S. Highway shield who likes being first and likes to get ahead from others because he is "US 1". * 'U.S. Route 2 '(voiced by Rowan Blanchard), a female U.S. Highway shield who sometimes wants to be alone because she is extremely shy and always crying. * '''U.S. Route 10 (voiced by Elliott Sancrant), a male U.S. Highway shield who is childish and likes to watch television and movies. * U.S. Route 11 '(voiced by Lance Lim), a male U.S. Highway shield who is the weatherman and loves forecasting the weather. * '''U.S. Route 20 '(voiced by Kay Remington), a female U.S. Highway shield who has a lot of jobs and is the busiest citizen in Highway City. * '''U.S. Route 21 (voiced by Lodi Ganningham), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves to stay up late all night long. * U.S. Route 30 '(voice by Shane Landon), a male U.S. Highway shield who loves nightlife parties. * '''U.S. Route 31 '(voiced by Tom Ontario), a male U.S. Highway shield who has autism spectrum disorder. * 'U.S. Route 40 '(voiced by Quinn Stanton Jr.), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves to do makeup art. * 'U.S. Route 41 '(voiced by Linda Lilling), a female U.S. Highway shield who is very rich and wealthy and can afford anything. * 'U.S. Route 50 '(voiced by Norm Loskowski), a male U.S. Highway shield who is always thinking about himself and nobody else. * 'U.S. Route 51 '(voiced by Arnold McDonald), a male U.S. Highway shield who loves junk food items, hates vegetables, and does not eat healthy that much. * '''U.S. Route 60 (voiced by Suzan Koshy), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves babysitting and children. * U.S. Route 61 (voiced by Wendy Tensker), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves petsitting and animals. * U.S. Route 70 (voiced by Casey Simpson), a male U.S. Highway shield who has various hard times pronouncing words correctly and is always stuttering, making it hard for everyone to understand him. * U.S. Route 71 '(voiced by Donald McBrady), a male U.S. Highway shield who is fair and balance and likes equality. * '''U.S. Route 80 '(voiced by Jack Griffo), a male U.S. Highway shield who is very cocky and energetic. * 'U.S. Route 81 '(voiced by Horatio Lexington), a male U.S. Highway shield who loves road signs and like I-101, is great at reading maps and directions. * 'U.S. Route 90 '(voiced by Jane Augustine), a female U.S. Highway shield who is a singer, songwriter, and a local television actress and personality. * 'U.S. Route 91 '(voiced by Patrisha Calingo), a female U.S. Highway shield who is a teenage beauty pageant and is sometimes very mean and self-controlled. * 'U.S. Route 100 '(voiced by July Deeverton), a male U.S. Highway shield who is the leader of the Main U.S. Highway signs. * 'U.S. Route 101 '(voiced by Ashley Carson), a female U.S. Highway shield who is a professional chef and loves cooking. Episodes : Main article: List of Intertropolis & Routeville episodes Most seasons of Intertropolis & Routeville from the first to the 10th consists of 26 episodes for the 21st century version by Sintopia, the original television channel, and Nickelodeon, which the first season consisted of 27 episodes and 52 segments. Most seasons starting from the 11th to the current 16th season consisted of 26 episodes and 52 segments by Sintopia Channel for the 31st century version. There are 10 seasons in the 21st century version of the series, with 265 episodes overall with 523 segments. They were directed by Jordan Cassatt and written by Kimberly Blanding. There are 6 seasons in the current 31st century version of the series, with 156 episodes overall with 313 segments as of December 31, 3015. Season 16 is the current season, which premiered on January 7, 3015 on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon and has ended on December 31, 3015. Jordan Cassatt announced that there will be a 1-hour special, with a 3-part segment, all which aired in August 3015. Each 3-part segment episodes premiered on three Saturdays. Every episodes are 24 minutes long, with 12-minute long segments in average. As of 3015, each episodes gained over 150 million views because of the series popularity. Jordan Cassatt also announced that there will be a Season 17 renewal for Intertropolis & Routeville, which is announced that it will premiere in March 3, 3016 and will consist of only 20 episodes and 40 segments. Kimberly Blanding said that Cassatt wanted it to be the final season, which she accepted it. There are 16 half-hour specials, five 60-minute specials, and three television movies with the length of 120 minutes in the franchise. There are three theatrical films based on Intertropolis & Routeville. ''Interstate University'' was released in theaters on May 22, 3007. ''U.S. Route University'' was released in theaters on June 17, 3008. ''State Highway University'' was released in theaters on July 14, 3009. All were produced by MillenniumWorld and Sintopia Movies, with the help from Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Production Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding started releasing their first animated series for Nickelodeon on January 4, 2021 with the episode "Move to Highway City" before they can start their own mass media company Blanding Cassatt, which started in 2022. The first season of Intertropolis & Routeville ended on September 27, 2021 with a half-hour crossover episode called "Interstate Loud" as a spin-off between Intertropolis & Routeville and ''The Loud House''. On November 15, 2021, Intertropolis & Routeville started the second season and was moved to one of Blanding Cassatt's very own television network Sintopia, which programs original topic cartoons and shows for kids and teens. Intertropolis & Routeville became the first animated series to premiere on Sintopia. Nickelodeon still remains Intertropolis & Routeville ''to stay on that channel. In January 2022, Sintopia (of Blanding Cassatt) made a cross-business relationship to team up with Nickelodeon (of Viacom). Nickelodeon allows Sintopia to program ''The Loud House since Sintopia is new to television and it doesn't have too many shows yet. Nickelodeon allows other of its shows to temporarily air on Sintopia. This includes, ''SpongeBob SquarePants'', ''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'', and The Casagrandes. The third season of Intertropolis & Routeville started on January 20, 2023. On October 27, 2023, The Blanding Cassatt Duo released another of their animated series, ''World in the Universe''. On January 3, 2025, Intertropolis & Routeville starts the fourth season. A theatrical film ''Intertropolis & Routeville: The Movie'''' was released in theaters on June 6, 2025 by Sintopia Movies and MillenniumWorld. The Blanding Cassatt Duo also released their other own animated series, [[The Pitch Shifters|''The Pitch Shifters]] on September 2, 2024. On January 5, 2026, Intertropolis & Routeville returned for season 5. After the end of season five on August 2, the Blanding Cassatt Duo releases their drama series called ''Jordan and Kimberly's Dramatic Adventures'' on August 31, 2026. Season 6 came in September 8, 2026 after their fourth release of their original show. On January 18, 2027, Intertropolis & Routeville became television's number one animated series for kids and has become the longest running show and TV sensation premiered in the 2020s. On June 1, 2027, Intertropolis & Routeville ''came for season 7. On November 26, 2027, Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding released another film to theaters called [[Expressway to Cartoonville|''Expressway to Cartoonville]], produced by MillenniumWorld Animation Studios and distributed by MillenniumWorld and Sintopia Movies. The movie has earned positive critical reviews and it accumulated over 100 million global views. Season 8 came in February 1, 2028 with five half-hour specials. Season 9 came in August 14, 2028 and season 10 came in April 2, 2029. Jordan Cassatt said that this is the last season for Intertropolis & Routeville but still continues to rerun on Sintopia TV and Kimberly Blanding said that they had some good times working on their shows. Intertropolis & Routeville ended production on September 20, 2029. Title term The name of the series - and the two main cities - comes from the name that Jordan Cassatt come up with. Such as "Intertropolis" comes from the word "interstate" and "Routeville" comes from the word "route", as well as the road series name "U.S. Route". The series was originally named "''Interstate vs. U.S. Route" back in 2015 when Jordan Cassatt come up with the name. Then he thought that it is not a good title for the series. So he decided to call it and come up with a better and a more creative title which is "Intertropolis & Routeville". Reception and reviews Critical Intertropolis & Routeville is the first series created by Jordan Cassatt with his wife and partner Kimberly Blanding. It also received positive reviews from critics and companies, perhaps because of its animation, cartoon design, humorous effects, road and freeway designs, cartoon reality, and is the most highly original television show for children on television. No other popular animated series has a main focus about the series of roads and freeways. It also became one of the top animated TV series on Nickelodeon, with The Loud House and ''SpongeBob SquarePants''. It is also one of two Nickelodeon shows to be on two TV channels. The Loud House premiered on Sintopia with the permission from Nickelodeon and its owner Viacom. Category:Intertropolis & Routeville Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020s American comedy television series Category:2020s Nickelodeon shows Category:2021 American television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Animated children's television series Category:Flash television shows Category:Flash cartoons Category:Highway-related shows Category:Television series about highways Category:Television series about roads Category:Television shows set in Nevada Category:Television shows set in Utah Category:Television series with multiple television networks Category:2020s Sintopia TV shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sintopia (TV channel) Category:Sintopia Channel Category:The Interstate Channel